thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete and the Express
'''Delete and the Express '''is the thirty-third episode of Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine. Plot Delete was a Mixed Traffic Engine which meant he could pull both coaches and trucks easily. He was the youngest of all the Fat Controller's Engines and still had plenty to learn. Henry slunk into the shed one summer's evening. "Oh," he sighed. "With Gordon on an overhaul, it's tiring to have to pull the Express every single day. I'm only, a mixed-traffic en..." And he fell asleep. "Nonsense. He's just talking nonsense," James told Delete, "I'm a mixed-traffic engine too, and can pull the Express all day non-stop." "Well, that's a good thing," a familiar voice said. "Because tomorrow, you're the Express engine." "Score!" Sodor is very beautiful around June, so there are plenty of tourist wanting to see the rivers, valleys, beaches, and of course, engines on the Island. "Don;t get too overconfident," Delete warned James. "I'm not," but he was. He failed to realize the Express was eleven coaches long. "I'm sorry James," Duck said, "but there were so many people." James payed no attention, as people flashed photos and admired his paint. The Guard then had to shoo everyone to their coaches. After that, he blew the whistle, his Driver turned on the regulator, and he began. But he found it hard and his cheeks turned red and he was out of breath. "I can't do it," he gasped. The Guard came up. "The brakes on the brake coach have jammed. We can't continue unless we get a replacement." Duck quickly shunted another brake coach, but still James couldn't pull it. "Well, if James can't do it, find another engine," the Fat Controller told the Guard. "Didn't you give Henry's crew a little excuse to come to work later." "Yes." "Then that means Delete is the only one available." "Well then, he'll have to do it." "And James." "Tell him to take Delete's stopping train." Delete was shunting his coaches when the Guard stopped him. "We need you to pull the Express. Sir Topham Hatt's orders." "Right away," Delete replied. "What are you doing?" asked James as Delete shunted him out of the way. "You're to take Delete's stopping train," the Guard told him. "No!" "Be glad," his Driver told him. "Your cheeks are as red as your paintwork." Duck took him back to the station, and Delete coupled up. He set off, easily. He was soon coasting down the line and because he had good speed, he climbed Gordon's Hill with ease. He blasted past Crovan's Gate, through Vicarstown, and over the bridge and reached Barrow-in-Furness in no time. "Right on time," the Diesel said. "You North Western Engines never are late, huh, no matter what?" "My class was built for goods, passengers, and expresses," Delete replied modestly. Now, Henry and Delete take turns on the Express when Gordon is ill or away. James takes it, if told or sellected or the others are away. Characters *Henry *James *Duck *Delete *Other Railway Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (mentioned) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine Category:Episodes